icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
John Madden
| birth_place = Toronto, Ontario, Canada | draft = Undrafted | draft_year = | draft_team = | career_start = 1997 | career_end = 2012 }} John J. Madden (born May 4, 1973) is a Canadian former professional ice hockey centre and current head coach of the Cleveland Monsters in the American Hockey League. An undrafted player from the University of Michigan (where he holds the NCAA record for most short-handed goals - 10 - in a single season), he won three Stanley Cups during his National Hockey League (NHL) career; two with the New Jersey Devils and one with the Chicago Blackhawks. Madden was noted during his career for his ability to kill penalties, play both ends of the ice and score shorthanded goals. Madden was regarded during his career as one of the league's best defensive forwards; he was awarded the Frank J. Selke Trophy in 2001, and finished second in voting 2003, 2004 and 2008. His penalty-killing skills often generated breakaway chances while his team was shorthanded. Madden led the NHL and set a New Jersey Devils' team record — and tied the NHL rookie record at the time, held by Gerry Minor (Vancouver Canucks, 1980-81) — by scoring six shorthanded goals during the 1999–2000 season. After playing 14 seasons, he retired on September 4, 2012. Playing career Early years John Madden's journey to the NHL was an uncommon one. As a child, he grew up in a public housing project, Parma Court, in Toronto. Madden is a graduate of the Victoria Village House League and has also played for a number of minor league teams, including the Don Mills Flyers, Scarborough Bruins, Hillcrest Summits, and the Junior "C" Alliston Hornets, before moving up to the Junior "B" Barrie Colts. During his second full season (1992–93) with the Colts, Madden set team records for assists (75) and points (124). Madden was selected in the 11th round (173rd overall) in the 1992 OHL Priority Selection by the Niagara Falls Thunder after a 104 point season with the Barrie Colts Jr.B. (OHA) team. Madden did not report to Niagara Falls, instead chose to pursue an NCAA scholarship. After his 2nd season in Barrie, when he scored 124 points in 43 games, he was still passed over in the 1993 NHL Entry Draft. However, of the 286 players drafted that year, only 24 have played more career NHL games than the undrafted Madden (as of the end of the 2009-10 NHL season). Madden played college hockey for the University of Michigan playing in 160 games and getting 80 goals and 100 assist for 180 points with 123 minutes of penalties. During his four-year career with the Wolverines, Madden set the NCAA record for most career Shorthanded goals (23) and was a member of the 1995–96 championship team. In his final season at Michigan, he was named to both the CCHA First All-Star and NCAA West First All-American Teams. Madden's teammates at Michigan included future NHL players Brendan Morrison, Mike Knuble, Blake Sloan, Marty Turco, Steve Shields and Bill Muckalt. The presence of Morrison, the Devils' second round pick in 1993, proved fortuitous for Madden, whose strong work ethic was noticed by General Manager Lou Lamoriello as he monitored Morrison's college development. Lamoriello eventually offered Madden a contract, and he signed with the Devils as an amateur free agent on June 26, 1997. New Jersey Devils Madden spent the bulk of his first two professional seasons with the Albany River Rats of the American Hockey League (AHL). Madden led the Rats in scoring during the 1998–99 season, setting team records for assists (60) and points (98). Madden made his NHL debut on January 6, 1999 against cross-town rivals the New York Rangers (one of four games he played for the Devils that season) and collected his first career NHL point on January 18, 1999 against the San Jose Sharks. He won a permanent spot on the Devils' roster the following season (1999–2000) and remained with the team through the 2008-09 season. On October 29, 2000, in a 9–0 victory against the Pittsburgh Penguins, Madden and Randy McKay became the first NHL teammates to each score four goals in one game since January 14, 1922. Over his career Madden has 32 2-point games, 3 3-point games, 1 4-point game and 1 5-point game. For most of his time with the Devils, Madden was paired with left wing player Jay Pandolfo, prompting many Devils fans to refer to this ubiquitous duo as "Madolfo." The value of the Madden/Pandolfo partnership to the Devils was particularly notable after the 2004–05 NHL lockout. Despite the loss of defensive stalwarts Scott Stevens (retirement), Scott Niedermayer (free agency), and Ken Daneyko (retirement), as well as a series of rule changes designed to increase offence, the Devils have remained one of the league's least scored on and least penalized teams. On April 25, 2006, Madden completed his first career playoff hat-trick in a 4–1 win over the New York Rangers; two of his goals were shorthanded, tying an NHL record.Story not found - NJ.com Madden was a member of the Devils' 1999–2000 and 2002–03 Stanley Cup champion clubs. After the retirement of long-time captain Scott Stevens before the 2005–06 season, the Devils abandoned the use of the captain's 'C' and instead used four alternate captains, drawing from a pool of Madden, Brian Rafalski, Colin White, Scott Gomez, Alexander Mogilny and Patrik Eliáš. Madden has continued to wear the alternate captain's 'A', except for a short time in the 2007–08 season, in which the 'A' was given to Brian Gionta, Dainius Zubrus and Patrik Eliáš (Eliáš, after having the captaincy taken away). Once Jamie Langenbrunner, on December 5, 2007 was named captain, Madden once again was assigned the 'A', along with defenseman Colin White. Madden scored his 100th career goal (regular season) on April 1, 2006 against the Philadelphia Flyers. Other recent career milestones include his 100th assist (October 18, 2006 vs. Pittsburgh Penguins), 200th point (October 12, 2006 vs. Toronto Maple Leafs), and 500th game (November 17, 2006 vs. Ottawa Senators). Chicago Blackhawks As an unrestricted free agent on July 1, 2009, he signed a one-year deal with the Chicago Blackhawks worth $2.75 million. He won his third Stanley Cup with the Blackhawks that year. Minnesota Wild On August 6, 2010, Madden signed a one-year deal with the Minnesota Wild. Florida Panthers On January 4, 2012, Madden signed a one-year contract with the Florida Panthers, joining former Blackhawks teammates Kris Versteeg, Brian Campbell and Tomáš Kopecký. Madden officially retired from the NHL after the 2012–13 season concluded. Post-retirement and coaching career On September 4, 2012, Madden retired from the NHL. The same day, he accepted a position with the Montreal Canadiens amateur player recruitment group, for scouting and evaluating amateur free agent talent in United States college hockey.http://www.rds.ca/canadien/chroniques/347347.html On November 8, 2013, Peter Horachek was named interim head coach for the Florida Panthers and hired Madden as an assistant coach.http://panthers.nhl.com/club/news.htm?id=690509 Madden would stay with the team as an assistant after under head coach Gerard Gallant. Madden was fired by the Panthers on May 13, 2016. On August 29, 2016, Madden was named the head coach of the Cleveland Monsters, the American Hockey League affiliate of the Columbus Blue Jackets. Madden replaced Jared Bednar, who had coached the team to winning the league championship the previous season before being hired as the head coach of the Colorado Avalanche. Awards and achievements * Frank J. Selke Trophy winner in 2001. * Stanley Cup champion in 2000, 2003, and 2010. Career statistics Awards and honours References External links * *John Madden on ESPN.com Category:Born in 1973 Category:Albany River Rats players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Florida Panthers coaches Category:Florida Panthers players Category:Frank Selke Trophy winners Category:HIFK players Category:Michigan Wolverines alumni Category:Minnesota Wild players Category:Montreal Canadiens scouts Category:New Jersey Devils players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Undrafted National Hockey League players Category:Retired in 2012